Mew Marks
Mew Marks are the markings that appear when someone is injected with their animal DNA. With the exception of Ringo (who was never injected) and Berry for some strange reason, all the Mews plus Ryou have a Mew Mark. Canon Positioning and Appearances All Mew Marks seem to be positioned near the middle of the body with the exception of Ichigo unless she's standing perfectly straight and Ryou who was injected by hand anyways. Apparently the appearance of the Mew Marks all have something to do with the animal the person was injected with. *'Ichigo Momomiya: '''Her Mew Mark is on the inside of her right leg. *'Mint Aizawa:' Her Mew Mark is on her back. *'Lettuce Midorikawa:' Her Mew Mark is on her chest. *'Pudding Fong:' Her Mew Mark is on her forehead. *'Zakuro Fujiwara:' Her Mew Mark is around her navel (belly button). Mew Marks in Fanon ''Feel free to add an example description/picture or two from some of your characters. ABC Mew Mew *Aisha Avida: White pair of albatross wings on her back *Beth Blake: Blue bubble on her arm *Callie Carrion: Red pair of chipmunk ears on her inner thigh *Desiree Drake: Sprinkles on the back of her hand *Eris Earhart: Eagle wings on her chest *Faridah Fila: Flame on her stomach *Grace Greenberg: Grasshopper wings on her back *Heather Havana: Hummingbird wing on her shoulder *Irene Ida: Icing splatter on her foot *Jessie Jakes: Jellyfish tentacles on her sides *Kristie Kat: ???? *Levi Larks: ???? *Melanie Mayes: ???? *Nella Night: ???? *Ophelia Olson: ???? *Paloma Perez: ???? *Quinn Quagmire: ???? *Rhea Robertson: ???? *Sadie Sullivan: ???? *Tiana Terry: ???? *Uharu Uchida: ???? *Vanessa Valls: ???? *Wendy West: ???? *Xotchi Xicale: ???? *Yani Yeshuva: ???? *Zani Zabinski: ???? Andeddo Mew Mews * Tae Yamada: Her Mew Mark is a pair of squirrel ears and a tail on her left thigh * Ichika Nishio: Her Mew Mark is a pair of rat ears and whiskers on her chest * Nishitaro Akako: Her Mew Mark is a pair of frog feet on her forehead * Hebiko Nishinoya: Her Mew Mark is a snake fangs above her navel * Renko Tsukishima: Her Mew Mark is a pair of ray wings (?) and tail/stinger on her lower back area * Bakugou: His Mew Mark is a pair of lizard claws with a tail on his lower stomach area Annika's Mews *Manzanilla Aguilar: Her Mew Mark is a four-petal flower on her wrist *Ramona Raye: Her Mew Mark is the shape of a Comb Jelly on her inner thigh, and is rainbow-colored *Anahita Kakkar: Her Mew Mark is a pair of tiger fangs on her right arm *Ivy Bell: Her Mew mark is a green, curved piece of vine, shaped similarly to a question mark, that is on her forehead Candy Gem Mew Mew In Candy Gem Mew Mew, they always get the mark on top of a birthmark. Their marks look like the animal they have been infused with, but not the food. *Jess Fujiko: A pink heart with cat ears Canvas Mew Mew *Riza: Her Mew Mark is a pair of pink moth wings with four dots going down the middle, located on her upper back *Liv: Her Mew Mark is a yellow star located (?) Colour World Mew Mew *Naruse Rio: ?? *Saizora Hinata: A pair of pink pom-poms with a magenta heart between them, on her right thigh Ensemble Mew Mew *Klara De Jongh: Her Mew Mark is a black patch of hedgehog spikes on her back *Daniella Gillespie: Her Mew Mark is an orange paw on the back of her right thigh *Willow Roth: Her Mew Mark is a red cat's paw with ears and whiskers on her chest *Vianney Soubrette: Her Mew Mark is a few purple Peacock feathers on her neck *Marianne Richardson: Her Mew Mark is a pair of yellow thorns on her chest *Étoile: Her Mew Mark is two pairs of red thorns on her chest Flower Mix ✿ Mew Mew *Aibara Momoki: Her Mew Mark is a heart with cat ears on the back of her hand *Hino Anzu: Her Mew Mark is a pair of tails on her right ankle *Arisu Kurisu: Her Mew Mark is a heart with a Squirrel's ears and tail on her neck Highland Mew Mew *Miel Pretto: Her Mew Mark is a yellow pair of bat ears on her left foot *Gwen Elliot: Her Mew Mark is a white set of horns on her forehead *Anya Ning: Her Mew Mark is a blue claw on her left upper arm Homura's Fanfics : In Homura's fanfics, Mew Marks are the mark left by the first form of the Mews. They don't align with the center of the body however they normally do have something to do with the Mews. A Mew Mark in Emerald Mew Mew only makes itself apparent during the moment of transformation. The Mew Marks in Emerald Mew Mew have an upgraded form called Mew Crystals. Hunter Mew Mew : Their Mew Marks follow canon, so each Mew Mark is on the mid-line of the Mew's body when standing perfectly straight. They look like a part of their animal they are infused with, for example. Dango's Mew Mark is a Marine Otter paw since she is infused with the Marine Otter. When they transform their Mew Marks will glow, also when they are close to Mew Aqua their Mew Marks will glow. * Dango Izuma: Her Mew Mark is a marine otter paw located on her chest. * Ringo Morikawa: Her Mew Mark is a pair of Franklin's bumble bee wings located in the middle of her back. * Banana Satio: His Mew Mark is a Kemp's ridley shell located above his tailbone. * Burūberī Amajiki: His Mew Mark is a pair of pygmy raccoon tails going in a circle above his belly button. * Kanzo Midorima: Her Mew Mark is a White’s seahorse tail located near her tailbone. * Makaron Aoishi: His Mew Mark is a Rothschild's giraffe foot print located on his left thigh. * Raimu Satori: His Mew Mark is a raccoon dog head located on the back of his neck. Kat's Fanfics : Mew marks are still used in Kat's fanfics to show a girl from the Mew Mew Project by Solana and Luna with animal genes in them. The mew marks are usually not visible though, much like the girls' animal DNA, and only reveal themselves on a girl when her animal genes are active in the girl's human form. An example of this is when Dracey swims in deep ocean and her fins come out, causing her Mew mark to appear on her ankle. In Mew form, the marks do not appear on the girls. They are still used though as when a girl reverts an animal back to its normal state, their mark is left on the animal's back as a seal. The marks are designed like whatever animal part of the girl comes out most often. Magical Mew Mew : MMM follows fanon, so after each Mew is given a Mew Pendant, the mark will glow wherever the location of the Mew's Mew Mark. Mew Mew Harmony *Magdalena Feos: Her Mew Mark is a winged heart with a lion’s ears and tail, and a heart above the larger one, located on her outer left thigh. *Thasalie Iverul: Her Mew Mark is a pair of bunny ears and a tail with four small beads on her outer left ankle *Neylaria Pevtel: Her Mew Mark is a cat’s ears and tail with four antennas, located on the right side of her navel. Mew Mew High *April: Her Mew Mark is a pink heart on her chest *Kumoko: Her Mew Mark is a pair of spider fangs on her right thigh *Ion: His Mew Mark is a wolf paw located on his right hand Mew Mew Raising Project : Their Mew Marks follow canon, so each Mew Mark is on the mid-line of the Mew's body when standing perfectly straight. When they transform their Mew Marks will glow, also when they are close to Mew Aqua their Mew Marks will glow. * Nomura Utako: Her Mew Mark is a pink heart with a cat tail coming out of it, is above her right bosom. * Kurisu Kita: Her Mew Mark is a pair of fish tails in a circle, is on her left thigh. * Haruta Takuboku: His Mew Mark is a Schreiber's fringe-fingered lizard footprint, is on his left hand. * Tamashiro Emika: Her Mew Mark is a pair of bat wings on her back. * Shiroma Kagami: Her Mew Mark is a pair of stingers making a cross symbol, is on her left side, lower back area. * Ritsushima Fukuko: Her Mew Mark is a snake tail wrapped around a heart, is on her right side, stomach. * Minami Fukuko: Her Mew Mark is a snake wrapped around a skull, is on her left side, stomach. * Tao Ayao: Her Mew Mark is a pair of monkey tails wrapped around each other, above her tailbone. * Okawa Bokkai: His Mew Mark is a Ctenosaura bakeri claw print and a tail, on his right hand palm. * Asano Emiri: Her Mew Mark is a pair of bird wings, in the middle of her lower back. * Shiba Chiyako: Her Mew Mark is a eel and heart, on her forehead. * Enomoto Mitsu: Her Mew Mark is a heart with fins, on her collarbone. * Omori Kanna: Her Mew Mark is a lelwel hartebeest hoof print with their ears on the side of the hoof print, on her right knee. * Furuta Yasu: Her Mew Mark is a turtle shell with a turtle tail on the end and bubbles coming out of the top, on her left forearm. * Mukai Tatsukichi: His Mew Mark is a pair of eagle wings with talons on the bottom, on his top back. * Yuhara Etsuko: Her Mew Mark is a pair of black-footed ferret ears curled up by the tail, on her chest Mu Mew Myu : In Mu Mew Myu, Mew Marks are not obtained immediately after infusion takes place, but rather appear through other means later on. Musical Mew Mew *Yu: Hew Mew Mark is a pink (?) located (?) *Song: Her Mew Mark is an orange (?) located (?) Mythical Mew Mew : Mythical Mew Mew mostly follows canon, so each Mew Mark is on the mid-line of the Mew's body when standing perfectly straight. Mew Marks will react to the presence of Mew Aqua by becoming warm, even glowing if the Mew is transformed at the time. *Ame Momose: A ribbon on her chest. *Kyoho Aitani: A water drop with flowing tentacles on her forehead. *Suguri Akamura: A ring with bat wings on her stomach. *Nashi Midoriyama: A paw print boxed in by four diagonal lines on the inside of her knee. *Mikan Orenjitake: A pair of wings with a downward pointing arrow on her back. *Ichijiku Aitani: A diamond inside a ring on her inner thigh. *Yuzu Orenjitake: A pair of wings with a lion tail on her back. *Kou-Kou Banli: A pair of fox ears with 9 tails on the inside of her ankle. No Series Mews : Their Mew Marks follow canon, so each Mew Mark is on the mid-line of the Mew's body when standing perfectly straight. They look like a part of their animal they are infused with, for example. Madoka's Mew Mark is a Rabbit head since he is infused with the Amami Rabbit. When they transform their Mew Marks will glow, also when they are close to Mew Aqua their Mew Marks will glow. * Madoka Toushiro: His Mew Mark is a rabbit head located on his right thigh. * Jingyi Kayin Botha: His Mew Mark is a pair of Lancer dragonfly wings located in the middle of his back. * Chojo Maede: His Mew Mark is two antenna and bee wings located on the back of his right shoulder. * Annabell Nara: Her Mew Mark is a pair of butterfly wings on each side of her belly button. * Dawn Toshido: Her Mew Mark is a pair of Ambipom tails going in a circle on her chest. Powerful Gateway Mew Mew *Hagoromo Apricot: Her Mew mark resembles snake fangs on her left foot Pretty Light Mew Mew : Pretty Light Mew Mew mostly follows fanon so the marks glow when the pendants are obtained * Higashi Ayumi: Her Mew mark is on her left hand * Mizuno Aya: Her Mew mark is on her right arm * Gojo Kanako: Her Mew mark is on her belly * Tomoe Hikaru: Her Mew Mark is on her left cheek Rainbow Mew Mew : Rainbow Mew Mew follows canon. * Sakine Ichigo: Ared star with red roses on either side of the star on her right hip. * Hayami Mikan: A tangerine star on her centre chest. Shefu Mew Mew *Momo Akibara: Her Mew Mark is (?) located (?) Tokyo Mew Mew: Konaharuwootashi *Sugina Shoyo: Her Mew Mark is near her butt *Diane Pride: Her Mew Mark is two paws *Laelia Malla: Her Mew Mark is a claw on her left bosom Veggie Mew Mew : This series follows canon, like above. *Akatsuki Ninjin: A heart with a pair of cow horns. *Morikawa Corifurawā: A clover with a hamster next to it. Starlight Abortion Mew Mew *Akira Toujou: A pink star in the middle of her chest. *Aine Shimabara: A black bullet on her hip. Category:TMMF Wikia Wide articles! Category:Canon Articles Category:Mew Forms Hub